


Take Me Somewhere Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (or just the one), ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Basically, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Foot Massage, Fucking on the steps, Horny Teenagers, I hate these tags already, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love, Various other kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You should've seen by the look in my eyes that there was something missing. You should've known by the tone of my voice, but you didn't listen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two songs:  
>  **Mogwai - Take Me Somewhere Nice**  
>  **Cigarettes After Sex - Keep On Loving You**
> 
> The latter absolutely kills me to write LawLight to because it induces suffering. I'd advise you to listen to that song while you read.
> 
> It just had to come out. I'm still in the process of writing 'Names' and I have so many deadlines this week, but I was so inspired to write this one-shot. It's my short break from my workload ( _in turn, giving me a new workload..._ )
> 
> Most of this was written from Light's POV, but there's some flashbacks from L's POV, just to make it clear where the events sit in this fic timeline. I love writing for both of them, so I chose to write for both. It gives you a good idea about their individual perspective of this relationship.

Hair hung before his eyes, and he watched as droplets of water struck the step below him in rhythmic patter, never faltering. With each drop he counted the seconds. Backwards, not forwards. A countdown to the penultimate act of Kira versus L. With a cold hand, he clutched the towel and brought it to his head. The dripping ceased when he began rubbing it against his soaked hair in an attempt to dry off quickly, before he managed to catch a cold from exposure. The November weather was bleak; heavy showers and raw conditions.

The detective’s footsteps crossed behind him and each step came with a squelch from his shoes, allowing Light to track his movement with precision. If it hadn’t had been for his waterlogged shoes, he wouldn’t have heard his approach.

He stopped a mere two feet away from him. Without needing to glance over his shoulder, he knew there was something on the tip of his tongue, playing on his mind and wanting to come out, only to become what felt like a weighted silence. Words were meant to follow, but it seemed he couldn’t voice them. The man, confident in his abilities, was still held back by his own words, unable to express what he was thinking in that moment. Light tried to shrug it off. He began to rub the towel against the back of his neck and hair, even when he knew he was under close watch.

“You’re unusually quiet today, Ryuzaki,” he expressed with false concern. It wasn’t a lack of intrigue, but instead the lack of care that left him unaffected by his brooding. Refusing to acknowledge him, or so he thought, he didn’t respond, but he could sense him looking away.

Light wasn’t going to play along with his childish sulking. Choosing to ignore him, he closed his eyes and continued to tend to his own dampness, contemplating whether he’d have time to get a change of clothes before heading back to see his father. He took the towel into both hands, trying to reach down and dry his bare feet, and it came as a surprise when he didn’t hear the clink of handcuffs against the steps. His eyes shot open. L walked past him again, carefully treading down each step to join him. They’d spent a day no longer bound together, yet found themselves spending as much time with the other, almost like they were still chained, unable to part ways even if they so desired. It wouldn’t be long before that was no longer a problem, he thought.

The dark-haired detective stood before him, and the teenager spent a few seconds unaware of the man’s looming presence. Upon finally being noticed, he lowered to his knees on the steps below, all the while keeping his head down. Light’s mouth slipped open as he stared in awe at the sight.

Without warning, he was grabbed by his left foot. Light flinched.

“What are you doing?!”

L’s bony fingers cradled the underside of his foot, making him squirm. It disgusted him just to feel their eyes meet, and they exchanged glances; Light with a mix of bewilderment and frustration, receiving L’s blank, empty gaze in return. He looked away again, and his grip became tense. Light’s body tensed with it.

“Just relax,” L muttered.

It seemed impossible to relax when a man he hardly knew was caressing his wet foot, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away when he felt his fingers uncurling their grasp, only to feel the tips softly claw from heel to toe. The hairs raised on the back of his neck, which sent a chill down his arms and spine. L repeated this movement, with possible intent behind it, and that was enough to simultaneously make him shudder and feel sick to his stomach.

The way he toyed with his foot, as he began rubbing it between two hands, felt wrong and dirty, and he couldn’t rid himself of that thought as the man started to squeeze and massage it with his fingers, repeating the same motions again and again. He wanted him to stop just as much as he wanted him to keep going. His forceful fingers felt intrusive against the soft skin of his foot, with control that he’d never expect from such a childlike man. It was becoming clear that he knew what he was doing. Light was fascinated with his dexterity, and the sheer effort he used to please him.

That was exactly what made it wrong. It was comparable to being on the receiving end of sexual pleasure. He was being submissive, allowing L to have his way with Kira, and he knew it couldn’t lead to anything good. An overwhelming desire to kick him was overtaken by his sense, but that didn’t stop him physically recoiling at the thought and withdrawing his foot in one swift motion.

L allowed him to pull away, and didn’t seem vaguely surprised when he met his eyes again. He looked worn out, if anything. Tired, and readily disappointed, even without high hopes to begin with.

They exchanged looks for what felt like an eternity, both wanting to read what the other was thinking in that moment. It made him wonder what L saw, and whether he understood. ‘Did he know?’ was the question that plagued him. It was unlikely, but he _seemed_ to acknowledge the same thing Light did. Today was the day he would die. His moment of failure was vastly approaching; he could sense it. Light didn’t need to know this to understand, and, apparently, neither did L.

Closing the distance between them, he leant forwards while motioning with his hand for Light to do the same. He hesitated at the gesture, but was quick to comply when he felt the man tug on his sleeve and attempt to draw him in anyway.

“I don’t have long left, Light...” he breathed softly against his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out of all the occasions he spent alone with Light, this was the first time he felt a sense of closeness to him. They lay in absolute silence. To his left, the teenager was flat on his chest against the mattress, while he remained on his back. Handcuffs bound their wrists, and their hands locked by interconnecting fingers.

“I’m not Kira,” Light whispered with the slightest tremble. “Please...”

L shuddered at his pleading. The sound of his voice was youthful, as innocent as it could possibly be. Much more underdeveloped than his own, and enough to make him feel guilty.  He was barely seventeen. There was nothing more to it than tame physical contact, but it couldn’t rid him of conflict, and he continually questioned the morality of a twenty-four year old man functioning on false pretenses with a seventeen year old. It felt predatory, despite his own immaturity, a lack of ill-intention, and his usual disregard of morals. Light wanted what he couldn’t bring himself to give. He was well-aware it was foolish to chase such nonsense.

He found himself shaking his head in response, and he lowered his voice enough to not be picked up by surveillance. This itself was a dangerous act if the other task force members were to overhear, Soichiro in particular. “It’s not about that. You know why I won’t.”

With every attempt to deny him what he wanted, it became increasingly difficult to keep saying ‘no’. Of course he wanted it, and the art of Light’s persuasion was definitely not lost on him, but he knew it was for their own good. He’d tempt him with a good time when he knew they’d be quick to regret their actions.

“We could do this, right now. No one will know,” he replied with obvious need, but he tried to keep his voice as low as humanly possible. “It won’t take us long.”

“No.” L rephrased in his hushed tone, essentially mouthing the word to him.

It was dark, but not enough to hide Light’s glare, no pun intended, and he could feel his eyes burning into him with deep-seated frustration. If he couldn’t take no for an answer, then he’d have to learn to take it. It seemed he hadn’t worked out that he couldn’t always get what he wanted by manipulating people. That was his answer to everything, and if that wasn’t working for him, he’d search for another way, and in this case he was trying to find a better means of persuasion.

He elaborated on his answer, while squeezing his hand tight within his own, hoping it would be enough to pacify him before he grew increasingly bad-tempered. “Maybe when you turn eighteen. No promises.” L added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light watched as he devoured his cake with a spoon. It was another one of those moments where he could tell he wanted something from him. If his stare hadn’t been enough of a giveaway, licking his lips certainly was. He broke away a bite-sized amount of cake, and shoveled it gently onto the silver dessert spoon before offering it in his direction. Light glanced at it questioningly.

L continued to hold the spoon out to him. “I don’t have more cake to offer you but I have no problem with sharing.”

He became flustered when he realised his expression hadn’t gone unnoticed, and his cheeks had developed a pink flush of colour. “N-no, it’s fine,” he answered dismissively. “I’m not hungry.”

That was a blatant lie, because he hadn’t seen him eat a single thing in at least twelve hours, and he had a habit of skipping meals and claiming that he’d eaten. It would preserve his slim figure, but it was unlikely he’d be left with enough brain power to function in his normal, somewhat habitual, way of thinking. He hadn’t been eating properly since his confinement, which, to some extent, worried him. L lowered his spoonful of strawberry cheesecake.

“You don’t need to lie to me,” he mused.

“I’m not _lying_!” Light retorted, putting great emphasis into his words. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

Looking back down to his spoon, he lifted it once again as he encouraged him to at least eat something. He was beginning to look as frail as himself. “Just one bite won’t hurt you. I’d even let you eat the whole slice if you want.”

This drew a sigh from him. His eyes would flit between L and the spoon he was holding out for him, and he did this for what must have been a few seconds before he decided to follow the implied instruction from him. It hadn’t been a request; it had been a demand. His prolonged gaze had spoken enough words without needing to continually pressure him. Bringing himself to move from the computer, he’d finally given in. Light closed his mouth around the end of the spoon. Their eye-contact never broke off once. His tongue could be felt against the other end, as he carefully tried to pull the spoon away and slip the cake off into his mouth.

He was disgusted when he realised this had worked up some excitement in him. He couldn’t help but pull his knees closer together as he felt warmth spreading to his lower abdomen, making his body react in unwanted ways.

Pulling the spoon away from his mouth, he could see his hand visibly shaking, and he was quick to place it back down on the plate before he made it too obvious. Light smiled at him with ease, clearly unaware of what he’d just done to him. This was becoming a _growing_ concern. It was difficult to get away from Light to relieve himself while they were still chained. This time he faced the problem of keeping it hidden.

The teenager picked up on this unusual behaviour. His eyes continued to follow him as he tried to study what was wrong with him. He’d been startled enough just to see him put his spoon down, and now he was writhing in his seat, possibly showing signs of his arousal, which should have unnerved him. If he was aware of it, he had been left completely unfazed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’d been a matter of months since his pleading had stopped, and he could only put Light’s needs down to having been hormonal, but now he’d managed to calm him down, he found himself becoming needy. He hoped this was for the same reasons as Light, but he knew he was beyond that phase of his life. Maybe the deprivation from his alone time was driving him to extremes. The slightest glimpse of the teenager’s naked body was enough to awaken his arousal, which usually occurred, to his own misfortune, in the shower. He’d woken up some nights with his body searching for relief that he couldn’t provide for himself.

It was far from simple. This was a moral dilemma. The idea of getting off to thoughts of _him_ was frustrating and not what he wanted. He couldn’t convince his wandering mind that he was too old for him, and that he also couldn’t reciprocate the feelings Light had for him. The teenager was also oblivious to that. Truthfully, it wasn't possible for him to experience more than a sexual interest in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L planted a prolonged kiss on his cheek. It was more than short and sweet, and he could sense his affectionate intent as his lips began pressing a trail of small kisses down to his jawline. He gulped as his cheeks turned a shade of scarlet, which he could feel burning through his skin. The more this went on, the more humiliated he felt. It was degrading to be treated with such tenderness. Kira could sympathise with this man, but what he was doing was enough to be considered a sin - for treating him like he was less than a god. For making him experience the most human of emotions. He wanted more, and he absolutely detested that fact.

His hands reached out for his scrawny shoulders and he pulled him closer. With lips now grazing his collarbone, and hands sliding under his shirt, he understood what L wanted. In his final days, he wanted nothing more than Light’s love before he lost him to Kira. And he would grant him that wish, as would any god who was willing to show compassion.

Desperate attempts to make him his own only fueled his excitement. Light’s body mirrored the response of the man when he felt his hardened appendage pressing between his legs. L managed to hold himself back from his own impulses until the lustful act had meaning, which he couldn’t help but respect him for. Mankind lacked the moral strength that he had, he concluded. Not only had he waited until the right time, but he refused to take advantage of a person’s needs if he believed they weren’t capable of making the right decision at the time.

His lips had worked their way back to his cheek in another route of kisses, and he could hear his muffled whimpering between them. The noises became more intense when he pulled himself away.

“May I...?” L’s fingers curled around the waistband of his pants as he impatiently tugged, yet still hesitant to fully advance.

Light glanced down at his wandering hands, then met his eyes with firm assurance despite his wavering voice that suggested otherwise. His ability to compose himself was nowhere to be found as he fumbled to unfasten his pants. “Y-yeah.”

He couldn’t wait a second more before he pulled them down in an abrupt fashion. Light was forced to maneuver himself so he could slip them down to his ankles, all while tugging his own shirt from over his head. L clawed them down until he finally removed them, and tossed them away without much consideration. Light’s shirt soon followed, landing with them. Before he even had a moment to collect his thoughts, lips pressed against his own, and he leant in closer as he pulled the man into an embrace, and lapped his tongue mercilessly against his. It was sloppy, but he didn’t give it a second thought.

L tore himself away from his mouth and began thrashing to remove his own shirt, and Light found he couldn’t help but watch the man while resting his elbows against the step behind him. He was already feeling breathless, and couldn’t work up the energy to do anything other than oversee his struggle.

His white shirt fell on the step below. He gaped at the man, finding it difficult to keep his mouth closed, but this look was returned with a frown from his older counterpart. “What’s wrong?”

The words startled him, catching him off-guard in his dazed state. “I’ve just never seen you like this before...” he trailed off helplessly. A few words had reduced him to nothing and made him feel weak. His presence and demeanor towards him felt powerful, as he knelt shirtless on the step before him. To reclaim at least a fraction of his dignity, he took control of trying to remove his jeans, which were so loose around his waist he could simply slip them down as they were. Again, to his surprise, L interrupted him as he grabbed his wrists before he could go any further.

“Are you sure?” he whispered as he tried to study his face for any sign of uncertainty.

He couldn’t stop himself narrowing his eyes at him, but his gripping hands seemed to tighten, suggesting that it was worrying him, or was at least a concern. It was something he couldn’t come to terms with. He’d spent months fighting the internal battle with himself over whether it was right or wrong, yet, Light thought, the man still couldn’t bring himself to commit to his decision. Instead of answering his question, he fought off his hold and resumed with what he was doing, to L’s dismay. He let go his wrists.

The teenager pulled his pants down just as vigorously as he’d done to him, but also took liberty of removing his boxers with them, unlike what he’d done with him. It didn’t come as a shock to him to find he was well-hung, and also looking very strained by his arousal. He let his pants slip further down on their own as he, once again, found his mouth gaping open. Now he’d come this far, he wasn’t sure how to act, or where to go with it next, even from his own instincts and needs. It wasn’t what he was used to, and he was at a loss. He squirmed where he was sat and began sliding further back on the step as he pressed his knees together.

L took the opportunity to move next to him, and he sat himself down on the step before pressing his lips to his again. The chain between them clinked against the step. He couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. His hand slipped between his thighs, parting his legs, only to begin groping the bulge in his shorts. A sound involuntarily escaped him, but it was muffled and barely audible.

It went on for a matter of minutes. He was toying with him, trying to see what other sounds he made when he touched him. It was a mixture of groans and cries as he was tormented by his hands. L slid his free hand behind his back and scooped him up onto his lap, and somehow managed to keep his mouth and tongue pressed against his during that time. His boxers were quick to come off after this, and most of what he did became a blur even as Light straddled him and forced his back against the steps. 

The man tilted his head provocatively as his hand wrapped around his own shaft, and he went on to please himself, with clear intentions of wanting to tease him. Light scowled and brushed his hand away.

It occurred to him that they had no lubricant or condoms, but L acted blissfully unaware to this as he covered his own dick in saliva, and didn’t seem to consider the fact it would be difficult to do much with him. He knew it was going to hurt, but it would be their last opportunity to do anything together, and he wasn’t about to turn back now. He’d craved it for as long as L had.

He twitched when he felt fingernails digging into his hips and realised he was being pulled down onto him. It was too late to turn back, even if he wanted to. The head could be felt between his cheeks, pressing against his asshole, which was enough to make pre-cum drip onto L’s stomach beneath him. The enjoyment he got out of that sight made him increasingly more forceful as he tried to shove himself inside him, which sent pain shooting up his backside. He wailed, and he could feel the detective’s body tense up at the sound of his agony.

“S-sorry,” he babbled. “I’ll be careful…”

His statement was short-lived as he pushed further inside, making him cry out as he felt a searing pain inside him. It was becoming excruciating, but he persevered. He tried to force himself down and ground his teeth together.

It brushed against his prostate, and he could feel himself loosening up and allowing it to slip all the way in with no further problems. The sensation that overcame him made both him and L gasp simultaneously. His ass tightened again, but much less pain. The sting was still indescribable, but now he had full control over what the man experienced as he moved up and down tentatively, and he could hear the breathy moans coming from his partner as he worked up a good pace.

L’s eyes were now glazed over even as he continued to fuck him. He didn’t warn him as he came inside him, in what had been a matter of seconds, filling him with warmth as his cock twitched with release. It happened in less time than he anticipated, but it was a quick release of over one year's worth of need that hadn't been fulfilled, until now. His body began to convulse soon afterwards when he came to the end of his climax.

Light smirked at him, but he knew he’d shortly be doing the same. He stopped bouncing on him and began pleasuring himself, groaning at how close he was. L’s attention snapped to him, to which he moved his hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. Closing his eyes, he could feel every movement of his hand jerking and squeezing his dick until he came with quick succession. He thrust his hips as cum spilled from the tip.

His body flopped onto his, completely exhausted and spent from their act, and he was left breathlessly trying to recollect himself and his thoughts. 

L pulled out, and Light could feel cum leaking from inside him. L used his fingers to collect some of the cum splattered up his own stomach, before they was pushed between Light's lips. He was taken aback, but he glanced at L to see him grinning. Doing as he wanted, he lapped his tongue against his fingers, only to be drawn into another kiss. His tongue entered his mouth once more until, moments later, he pulled away.

The man was still smiling at him. It was almost unsettling, and it irritated him to no end.

That was his last act of vengeance. Of course it had to be something childish and petty, but it had now made his true intentions clear to him. Their whole experience was merely to aid his retaliation against him. Now that his mind was no longer plagued with arousal, he held no more interest in keeping him alive. All he wanted to do was rub it in that he’d had his way with him, and he’d used his attraction towards him to do just that. He was overcome with rage as stared at the man in question, and Light knew, no matter how much he'd wanted it in the past, that he couldn't love him again like he had. He’d be too glad to see him go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of his chair tipping sent alarm bells ringing in his head. Light dashed over to catch him as he came tumbling off his chair, and he caught his just in time to save him from collision with the floor. Cradling him in his arms, he could feel his hand searching around for something as he grasped helplessly at his shirt sleeve. Light’s hand met his, and his fingers curled around his tensed hand. It was ice cold. He was now incapacitated by his sudden heart failure.   

Intense eyes searched his. Looking for a sign of lies, but to no avail. Light couldn’t bring himself to smirk at his achievement. It wasn’t what he expected, even when he knew what was happening, and had known prior to the incident that his time was coming. L had to go whether he wanted him to or not, he reassured himself.

It was peaceful to watch his life drain away effortlessly, but distressing. He was conflicted. There were clearly some feelings left for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd explain the pun/wordplay in the title, but I think I'll wait until someone notices. 
> 
> ♥


End file.
